Cheon
Cheon, formally known as the Cheon Empire, is an island nation located in the East China Sea. A small nation with a total area of 600 square kilometers, Cheon has a population of nearly five-hundred thousand, 60% being of Korean ancestry while 20% are Japanese and 19% are Chinese, the other 1% being various other ethnicities. The nation possesses full autonomy from the mainland nations surrounding it. History After the fall of a Korean royal family from power many of its branch members, mostly royal cousins and their retainers, of the Hye family, fled south, eventually landing on the island that would become Cheon. Initially established as a kingdom, the Hye family took to modelling themselves on the Japanese and Chinese and formed the Cheon Empire. People effectively outcast from China, Korea and Japan potentially arrived at Cheon, most notably the Iga ninjas in the 18th Century and anti-communists in the 20th Century. The royal family has stayed in power since the nation's formation, though in the late 1800s a parliament was formed, a prime minister established. Despite the modern steps the Emperor or Empress remains in supreme power. Economy Cheon's major asset is a vast oil well belong the island and nearby sea, and it also a major shipping hub between China and Japan. The royal family technically has a claim on all under or around Cheon, making them worth billions in American currency. A great majority of workers in Cheon are involved in the oil industry. The exchange rate for the national currency, the Lubi, is roughly 120 to 1 for the American Dollar. Paper Lubi are red in color and their coins are typically made of aluminum. People The people of Cheon primarily live in the nation's three cities, nearly half the population living in the capital of Hye City, though a few thousand live in small villages. People are required by law to own a physical replica of the nation's ruler, and several statues are displayed in public spaces. Lower class families own figurines of the ruler, the middle-class own busts and the upper-class own full statues. The nation is ruled by an Emperor or Empress, the eldest child, regardless of gender, inheriting the title. When a ruler is crowned they are ruler for life, only ceding power in times of ill health, in which case they become known as the Honored Elder. The spouse of the ruler is known as the Imperial Consort or Royal Consort, often carrying a title of Prince or Princess rather than Emperor or Empress. The royal family itself is made up of princes and princesses, with its cousins being Imperial Dukes and Imperial Duchesses. Additional titles of primarily ceremonial value can be bestowed upon the royals, though the only constant is that the heir apparent is known as the Elder Prince or Princess. The government outside of the royal family is split between elected officials and nobles. The nobles make up the upper house of the government, the House of Heaven, while the lower house, the House of Honors, are made up of elected officials voted by the people. The leader of the House of Honors is the Prime Minister, who serves as the royal house's pleasure with the confidence of the people. Despite seemingly having major control in the government the Prime Minister is effectively a stooge for the Emperor or Empress, who has final say on any decisions they make on their own and is in turn often told when to do something. The House of Heaven primarily exist to consult on royal decrees and mandates while the House of Honors acts as a voice for the lower classes, sometimes creating their own measures as well. Law Enforcement and Defense Cheon possesses its own military, navy and air force, all amalgamated into the Cheon Imperial Defense Force (CIDF). Cheon's effective fighting strength is over six thousand, with another five in reserve status. The defensive navy consists of twelve ships and the air force possesses twenty aircraft. A major division separate from the CIDF is the Cheon Ninja Force (CNF). When Iga ninjas from the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan were dismissed in the 18th Century several of their members made their way to Cheon. The Iga survived and thrived, now having a force of over five-hundred to act as Cheon's secret police and intelligence service. While the CNF do have ceremonial costumes more in tune to what people may imagine a ninja to wear, the CNF are fully trained in modern espionage, tactics and weaponry. National Police Service (NPS) officers do not traditionally carry firearms, instead favoring batons and, in some cases, swords. Firearm-carrying police officers do exist but do not engage in foot patrol, only ever utilizing patrol vehicles. In the case of a larger crisis the NPS defer to the CIDF, who handle tactical responses, but they in turn can defer to the CNF. Significant Residents Gianna Jun.jpg|Gu Song Hye Empress|link=Gu Song Hye Constance Wu 2.jpg|Trinh Phan Prime Minister|link=Trinh Phan Will Yun Lee 2.jpg|Han Po Grand Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Han Po Veena Malik 3.jpg|Balam Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Balam Amanda Righetti 3.png|Daeyang Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Daeyang Judith Hill 3.png|Heulg Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Heulg Vanessa Evigan.jpg|Hwajae Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Hwajae Olivia Cheng.jpg|Rei Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Rei Nan Yu.jpg|Tokki Master with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Tokki Namie Amuro 4.jpg|Suzume Sarutobi Ninja with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Suzume Sarutobi Arden Cho 3.jpg|Ichi Ninja with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Ichi Dichen Lachman 3.jpg|Saeko Rhee Ninja with Cheon Ninja Force|link=Saeko Rhee Jen Chae 2.jpg|Hwa Hwa Han Actress|link=Hwa Hwa Han Catherine Haena Kim 3.jpg|Sung Young Shin Super-Model|link=Sung Young Shin Jessie McKay 5.jpg|Robin Loman Blogger|link=Robin Loman Cassie McIntosh 2.jpg|Mia Lynch Blogger|link=Mia Lynch Category:Locations Category:Nations